Blood, Chocolate, and Secrets
by J.S. Goldberg
Summary: This is my own version of the Blood and Chocolate sequel.What happens when there is a new and mysterious member of the pack?PLease read and review my story.Hope you like it.Rated T for future chapters & language.NOTE: I do not own any of these characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Aftermath

Vivian stirred in her bed. She turned to her left to look at the time. It was 6:00 am. She went to get up, but something pulled her back. She turned around to see Gabriel smiling. Vivian smiled back.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked playfully.

"School."

"Not just yet."

He pulled her back to bed. It didn't take him much effort, because she didn't fight it too much. He laid on top of her, letting his bare chest touch hers. He leaned down and kissed her. She stroked his hair as he kissed her passionately. After some resistance, she let his tongue meet hers.

"I have to get going." Vivian said when she broke apart.

"No you don't."

He kissed her again. She laughed, and gave in for a moment. As much as she hated to ruin the moment, she had to.

"I'll be late for school. And then I'll get a detention, and then that's an hour of time taken away."

Gabriel sighed. He reached over, and grabbed the phone.

"What are you doing?"

Gabriel answered by smiling.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm calling to tell you that Vivian Gandillon will be a little late this morning."

"Why?"

"Doctors appointment."

Gabriel hung up. Vivian laughed as he kissed her neck.

"So _doctor_, how am I?" Vivian asked sarcastically.

Gabriel looked under the sheets and then at her face.

"You are one hundred percent beautiful."

Esme knocked on her door three times.

"Yeah mom?"

"You have to get ready for school."

"I am."

"Ok. Well hurry up. And don't take too long this time, Gabriel."

Gabriel just laughed. Esme sighed and walked to the kitchen. Vivian kissed him one last time, and then got out of bed. This time, Gabriel let her. She put on her clothes, slowly for Gabriel's sake. She loved to tease him. It made her feel _she _was in control. While Vivian finished getting ready in the bathroom, Gabriel got dressed.

When Vivian walked out of the bathroom, she noticed Gabriel was already gone. She walked downstairs to find Esme kissing Thomas. Yep, they were still together.

"Um… gross." Vivian whispered to Esme as she passed by.

"At least we don't keep other people up at night." Esme snapped back. Vivian couldn't help but grin. Vivian skipped breakfast and walked out the front door. There she saw Gabriel sitting on his motorcycle. _He is so hot, _Vivian thought. When he saw Vivian he slowly started to grin. _She is so hot, _Gabriel thought. Vivian sat behind him on his bike. He started it up, and drove off. When the motorcycle started, she quickly grabbed his waist. She still wasn't used to riding this thing. Gabriel laughed.

About ten minutes later, they were in front of Vivian's school. Vivian got up, and gave Gabriel one last kiss before she walked off. As she walked to the front of the school, she saw Aiden. Aiden ran up to her.

"So, how is your um pack?" He asked.

"Fine."

"Look, we can still be friends, right?" He asked smiling. _You tried to shoot me, you piece of shit! Forgive me when I take that personally, _Vivian thought. Vivian flipped him off and walked straight passed him. Aiden looked at Gabriel, and Gabriel glared back at him. Aiden smiled nervously, and ran back to Kelly. Gabriel laughed as he rode away on his motorcycle. This was just the beginning of another big tangle of problems for Vivian Gandillon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trips and Wolves

Vivian was so happy that school was over. She couldn't wait to just get home and relax. Well, I wouldn't call spending time with Gabriel relaxing. As she was walking to where Gabriel was parked, Aiden interrupted her.

"What do you want, Aiden?"

"I want _us _to be ok." He said seriously.

"Newsflash. There is no us anymore. You shot me. So excuse me when I say this." She flipped him off and walked past him. Aiden grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"Aiden let me go."

"Not until you just talk to me."

"I'm not going to say it again."

"You have to just listen!"

Vivian gritted her teeth at him. He flinched, but held his grip He called her bluff. Vivian wouldn't bite him, but Gabriel was a different story.

"Is there a problem?" Gabriel said to Aiden sternly. Aiden let go.

"No."

Vivian watched him as he walked away. She then turned to Gabriel.

"Thanks, but I could've handled that myself." Vivian spat.

"I know. But I love protecting you. Its my job as the pack leader, and your future husband." Vivian couldn't help but smile at the last part of the sentence.

"So, _future husband, _what shall we do tomorrow? It's a Saturday… Maybe we could run along the river together."

"Sorry babe. I have to go on a trip. Pack business."

Vivian frowned at this. She loved to run along the river with him. She loved the wind blowing against her wolf face. Feeling the earth beneath her paws. And she loved it two times as much with Gabriel. They would start to wrestle playfully, and they would swim in the river together. They would race, and soon afterwards there would be a "bonus" activity.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon. Trust me, by morning you'll need a break." He gave her a naughty grin, and she couldn't help but laugh.

Vivian slowly opened her eyes. She saw daylight. She looked at the clock. It was 10 am. She started to get out of bed, and was waiting for Gabriel to pull her back like he always did. But he didn't this time. She looked next to her and saw he was not there. She walked to the bathroom but he wasn't there either. _He must have gone already, _Vivian thought. She walked downstairs to the kitchen to find Esme drinking coffee.

"No Thomas?"

Esme grinned.

"He already left."

"Did Gabriel leave too? For his trip."

"I think so."

Vivian paused for a moment.

"I'm going for a run. Bye mom."

"Bye."

Vivian went down to the river. She ran along the river, letting the wind flow through her. After running for about a half an hour, she sank down into the water. The water was freezing, but once she got used to it, the water was soothing. She splashed water on her face and looked up to see someone watching her.

"I thought you might be here."

She smiled. He reached down and lent a hand to help her out, but she pulled him in.

"Are you crazy?! This water is freezing, Viv." Willem complained.

Vivian laughed.

"So where's the rest of your crew. I know their somewhere around here."

Finn came out hollering, Gregory wolf whistling, and Ulf laughing.

"Hey sexy." Finn said.

"Sorry Finn, I'm taken."

Finn gave a naughty smile.

"Eh, Gabriel isn't here. And I know you want me."

"I'm not am I?"

The Five (well now four) turned around to see Gabriel.

"Uh… hey Gabriel." Finn said nervously.

"Piece of advise. Don't hit on my woman." Gabriel said smirking.

Ulf, Gregory, and Willem couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up man." Finn complained.

"I thought you left." Vivian said ignoring the rest of them.

"I did, but I forgot something."

"What?"

Vivian was expecting a kiss, but instead got a locket. It was gold. Vivian smiled at the locket's beauty. On the back were the words "**To My Love**" carved. Gabriel kissed her forehead and walked away. But he gave Finn one last look. Vivian laughed.

"So Finn, going to hit on me again?"

"I'm good." He smirked. "For now."

Ever since Rafe died, Finn has been Vivian's head suitor. He's been a lot more persistent lately.

"So Viv, what's new?" Ulf asked.

"Yeah, from what I've heard, you and Gabriel have been… how do I put this, Finn?" Gregory said.

"Getting your freak on like crazy." Finn said with a grin.

"You guys are pigs."

"No, but they are tasty." Finn replied.

"So, you have!" Gregory shouted.

"What?"

"You didn't deny it Viv." Willem said. Vivian tried to hold it back, but couldn't help the grin spreading on her face.

"Oh man! YOU ARE!" Finn shouted.

"Our relationship is no concern to you."

"So is it everyday?" Ulf asked.

"Shut up!" Vivian said. Vivian got out of the river and walked home. The whole way the four of them kept pestering her.

"Vivian and Gabriel humping in a tree…" Finn sang.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang Willem.

"First comes sex…" continued Gregory.

"Then more sex…" Ulf went on.

"And more! Finn finished.

"You guys are so retarded." Vivian said. They just laughed, and Finn put his arm around Vivian's shoulder. Vivian smiled, and then hit him in the gut.

"Ok, I'm sorry." Finn said in pain. Vivian laughed and turned to go in her house. When she walked in, there was Esme, Thomas, and someone she didn't know.

"Hey mom, what's going on?"

"Who's this fruit loop?" Finn whispered to Willem. Willem laughed.

"This is Jack. He's like us baby. He can switch from wolf to human. He's a stray and he found out about us and wanted to join our pack."

"Well, why are you discussing this with me? Gabriel is the one who handles this stuff." Vivian said confused.

"I know, but Gabriel isn't here. And you're queen of the pack, so you have to make the decision." Esme explained. _Shit, _Vivian thought.

"Have you seen him change?" Vivian asked in a whisper.

Esme nodded.

"Thomas saw it too."

Vivian bit her lip. She agreed for him to be in the pack, but she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. There was something funny about this new guy. She couldn't even really see his face, he was covered in clothes. But still, at the time she had no reason not to let him join. He thanked them and left.

"I don't know Vivian, that guy seems weird." Ulf said once the five of them were alone.

"Don't you agree?" Willem said in response.

"There is something not right. I can feel it." Vivian said. "But there is no reason not to. Until he does something wrong, we can't just not let him in."

"Yes. That's just it Vivian. You _can _say no." Willem said with a very good point.

"Yeah, Viv. You're head bitch." Gregory said. Vivian smiled.

"Yes, but for the time being I see no point in saying no."

"I could list a dozen reasons why not to let him in." Finn said.

"Afraid he's going to take me away from you?" Vivian asked sarcastically.

"Of course, babe."

"Too bad, Gabriel beat him to it."

Vivian laughed and joked with the Four, but deep inside she knew something was wrong. She shrugged it off for now, but sooner or later that would be a huge mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Faces

Vivian took another midnight run along the river Saturday night. She was in the zone. She wanted to change; she could feel it in her bones. Her blood was boiling inside her. She took a glance at the moon, and let the light shine through her. She was about to start her transform when she ran into something.

"Ow."

Vivian looked up, and saw a girl holding her head in her right hand.

"I'm so sorry." Vivian said helping her up.

"No, it was my fault." She said smiling. She had long, straight brown hair. She had hazel nut eyes to match her hair. She had a likeable quality to her. Even if you just met her.

"I'm Vivian."

"Christina." Christina finally took her hand off her head.

"So, what are you doing out here at midnight?" Vivian asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Christina snapped. Vivian kind of stepped back. Christina giggled. "I'm just playing. I like to take midnight runs. I know it sounds crazy, but I love how the wind flows through me. And the sound of the water is so soothing."

"Me too. I was taking a run also. And I totally get what your saying." Vivian said smiling. Christina giggled again.

"Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy. You're the first person I've met like me."

"So do you go to that high school close by?"

"Yeah. I'm new here. You go there?"

"Yeah. I do actua-"

"So Viv, who's your new friend?" Finn asked. _Shit, _Vivian thought. _Didn't he have some rabbit to kill or girl to screw?_ And not too long after Finn showed up, Willem jumped down from a tree smiling.

"Finn, Christina, Christina, Finn." Vivian said.

"What about me?" Willem whined.

"And this is Willem."

"I'm shaken not stirred." He said.

"Oooh, twins. You know these guys?" Christina asked eyeing them both.

"Yeah. They're my cousins."

"Good genes." Christina whispered.

"But you guys were just leaving, correct?" Vivian said in a pushy tone.

"No." they said in unison.

"But its way past your bed time isn't it?" Vivian taunted.

Finn popped out his chest. "We're men, we don't have bed times."

"Excuse us, Christina." Vivian said. Vivian walked a couple feet away from Christina with the twins.

"Go _now. _Or I'll tell Gabriel those comments from earlier." Vivian said.

Finn grinned. "You wouldn't."

Vivian returned the smile. "Oh I would. "Oh Gabriel, before you give me the greatest pleasure of my life I need to tell you something."" Vivian taunted.

"Yeah? Well Gabriel isn't even here." Finn said. Willem gave him a playful nudge in the arm and laughed. Vivian pulled out her cell phone. She was dialing. Finn and Willem waited nervously.

"It's ringing."

"Bull shit." Finn said. Vivian handed him the phone to confirm it's ringing. She took the phone back.

"Hey baby. Its Vivian. I needed to talk to you about Finn and Willem. You see earlier-"

Finn grabbed the phone and hung up.

"Alright. We'll go."

"Thank you."

Vivian smiled. She actually didn't even call Gabriel. She called Esme's cell phone knowing she wouldn't answer it. Vivian made her way back to Christina. Christina was still smiling. Willem took a glance back and howled at the night sky.

"Where are they going?" Christina asked.

"Oh, they probably have someone else's life to annoy, other girls to screw." Vivian said half joking and half serious.

"Well, I better get going. I'll see you Monday." She said.

"Later."

They both ran their opposite ways. Vivian was happy to know she just made a new friend.

When Vivian got home, Esme and Thomas were already asleep. Thomas has been sleeping over a lot lately. Vivian had no problem with it, but she always loved to taunt Esme at moments. Not to far away, she heard a sound. She ignored it, and went upstairs to her room. She heard it again. Vivian sighed. She walked to her window and opened it. She climbed onto the roof to find the Four.

"What do you puppies want?"

"Just came by to see our favorite cousin." Ulf joked.

"Hey Viv, why'd you have to go and ruin our moment with Christina?" Finn complained.

"I'm head bitch remember?"

"We were working out our charm. Just because you can't have us doesn't mean other women can't."

"More like don't _want, _rather than can't _have._" Vivian corrected.

"Don't be jealous Vivian. We always have love to give." Willem said smirking. Vivian snorted.

"Yeah. And since Gabriel isn't here, we can help you with that area of companionship." Gregory said with a naughty grin.

"I'll pass. Now if you don't mind, I would very much like to go to bed. So you all can go."

"And I would very much like you to be in _my _bed." Finn said.

"Want to say that again? Because my fist will be happy to pay your gut another visit. And it might miss if you catch my drift."

Sadly and slowly, the Four left. She laughed as she fell asleep in her bed. Everything seemed to be falling into place. Which means something has to go wrong. Right?


	4. disclaimer

**I FORGOT A DISCLAIMER. SO HERE IT IS**

**NOTE:**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, EXCEPT CHRISTINA.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New wolves and Secrets

It was Monday morning. Vivian woke up to the sound of her very annoying alarm clock. She banged it so hard; it fell off her nightstand and broke.

"NOTE: Buy new alarm clock." Vivian said to herself.

Vivian sat in bed for a moment. She thought of Gabriel. She thought of his sweet smile, and his naughty grin when they referred to sexual comments. She missed him. She missed their midnight runs together. Although, she also liked running alone. It gave her time to herself. _Jeez, he's not dead, _Vivian thought.

She got up, got dressed, and put on the locket Gabriel had given to her on Saturday. Ever since Gabriel had given her the locket, she never left without it. She smiled at herself in the mirror, and walked downstairs.

"Hi mom." Vivian said.

"Hey. Before Gabriel left, he told me that Aiden has been bugging you lately." Esme said. Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. He's just been bugging me. He wants us to be ok." Vivian said laughing.

"Why now?" Esme asked confused.

"I have no idea. I just flipped him off and walked away. I ain't anybody's bitch."

"Well technically, you are." Finn said behind her.

"Excuse me?" Vivian said.

"Well you're a female wolf. So that makes you a bitch. And you're Gabriel's woman. So yeah, you're someone's bitch." Finn explained.

"Excusing his strangely literal logic, that Aiden is just asking for trouble." Vivian said. Willem walked in.

"You ready, Viv?" Willem asked.

"Ready for what?"

"School." Willem said. Vivian laughed.

"You? Go to school?" Finn laughed.

"Laugh now, bro. But while you're with tweetle dumb and tweetle dumber, I'll be scoring with Christina." Willem said smiling.

"Uh uh. Hell no. You will not be messing with _my _friend." Vivian said.

"You're not my mom, and you're not Gabriel." Willem replied.

"No, I'm not. But I'm begging you!"

"Ok, would you rather it be me and Christina or Finn with Christina?"

Vivian paused and thought.

"So Willem, ready for school?"

Finn smiled as Vivian and Willem walked out.

"Esme, you know she so totally digs me." Finn said. Esme gives Finn a look.

"Finn, don't be a dipshit."

"Hey Christina!" Vivian called out.

"Hey Vivian. Hey Willem."

"Hey." He said with a wink.

"So, where's your twin?" Christina asked.

"He-"

"Right here sexy!" Finn shouted.

The three of them looked back. _Shit, shit, shit, _Vivian thought.

"Finn, what the fuck are you doing here?" Vivian asked.

Finn gasped. "Why Vivian, is that anyway to speak to your cousin?"

"Willem, Gregory, and Ulf no. You on the other hand…"

"Why Vivian, that hurts."

"Come here, I'll comfort you." Christina giggled.

"Sure. Thanks."

Before they walked off together, Finn gave Vivian and Willem a naughty smile, and stuck out his tongue like a rocker dude.

"Not fair." Willem said sadly.

"It's ok Willem." Vivian said patting his shoulder.

"So are you going to give me comfort sex?" he asked grinning from ear to ear. Vivian smacked his head.

"I'll take that as a yes for kinky sex."

"No. Never in your entire life!"

"Really?"

Vivian paused.

"Maybe once."

"Seriously?"

"No."

After lunch, Vivian skipped her next class with Christina, Willem, and Finn. Christina reluctantly went along, and Vivian figured she should too. Vivian needed to keep an eye on the twins, and make sure nothing bad happened. That was a mistake considering Aiden and his friends skipped the class after lunch too. Aiden kept glancing over at Vivian. Vivian was aware of this and kept shooting him glares.

At one point he approached Vivian. Once again.

"Vivian, we seriously need to talk."

"Yeah, we do."

Vivian and Aiden walked off together, leaving Willem, Finn, and Christina alone. _They should be able to not get themselves in trouble for 5 minutes, _Vivian thought. _But then again this is Finn and Willem. _

"I want you to-"

"No. Let me talk first." Aiden said. Vivian waved him to go on. "Look, I was a fool to let you go. I miss you."

"Can't say the same thing to you." Vivian muttered under her breath.

"I want there to be an us again."

"What about Kelly?"

"I dumped her." He said with disgust in his face. "And I know you're just using that Gabriel guy to make me jealous."

"How dare you?"

"Come on, Viv. He's in his 20's for heaven's sake. How much did you pay him, huh?" Aiden laughed.

Vivian slapped Aiden across the face. "I love him. And he loves me. For who I am."

"I love you for who you are too!"

"He loves both sides of me. Not just my human side. All you'll ever be is just… just a meat-boy!"

"Vivian-"

"Don't talk to me ever again. I don't want to hear it, Aiden. You got your chance, let it go."

Vivian walked back to her group, and Aiden walked back to his. Finn and Willem smiled.

"Nice." Finn said.

"You kicked his ass!" Willem said with a grin. Vivian couldn't help but smile. Christina giggled, even though she had no clue what was going on.

That night, everyone gathered at Esme and Vivian's house for Jack's pack initiation. The Four didn't want to go, but went anyway. Being queen of the pack, Vivian led the ceremony. Once again, Jack wore a baggy sweatshirt and jeans. He also had a plain baseball cap too far over his face to see it. This is what made Vivian so uneasy. After the ceremony was over, everyone mingled. Jack was first to approach Vivian.

"Hey." He said in a voice strangely familiar. Vivian smiled. "I assume you're not the main leader of the pack." He said as more of a question than statement.

"Yeah. Gabriel, my fiancé, is the leader of the pack. But he had to go, so while he's gone I'm in charge." Vivian explained.

"So when is this Gabriel guy coming back?" he asked.

"This week." Vivian said vaguely. Jack nodded.

" I wanted to give you something." Jack said "Since your queen of the pack. And for thanks in letting me in."

"What?"

"A necklace. In my pack, I gave this to everyone to wear. I wanted you to have one." He pulled out a shiny, necklace of the cross.

"That's not real silver is it?" Vivian asked panicked.

"No silly." He laughed. "It's fake."

"Oh. Thank you." She took it and gave it a once over. When she looked back up, Jack was gone. In his place was the Four.

"Hey Vivie." Ulf wrapped his arm around her. "Lets take a run along the river shall we?"

Vivian and the four transformed. They started with a race, and of course Vivian won. They started to wrestle playfully. This is what they would always do when they were little pups. All six of them. Vivian, Willem, Finn, Gregory, Ulf, and Rafe. Vivian missed the good old days. Now, they're practically hitting on her every minute they got. They lightened up once she was Gabriel's, but they didn't give up completely. Vivian didn't completely hate it. She loved the aftermath, when Gabriel beat the shit out of them.

In the distance, they heard a sound. They all stopped, and patiently listened. It was the sound of paws. It was another one of them. She ran along the river gracefully. She glittered with the shimmering reflection of the water. She was a white wolf like Vivian. The only problem was that in Vivian's pack, Vivian was the only white wolf. So, this wolf was new to them. All of them transformed into their human selves. Even the other white wolf.

"Christina?"

"Vivian?"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: All Along

"You're a…a…."

"Wolf?" Christina finished for Vivian.

"Yeah." Vivian smiled. "You don't seem so shocked."

"I pretty much knew all along you guys were wolves. I can usually tell when someone is or not. And I especially knew when you called that kid a meat-boy earlier."

"Oh." Vivian laughed.

"And you guys aren't actually related, right?"

"Damn, she's hot and smart." Finn said grinning. The funniest part of the whole situation is that everyone forgot they were all naked. Christina was first to notice.

"Um… someone is a little happy." Christina said looking down at Finn. Finn looked down.

"OH SHIT!" Finn ran off with the other 3, who were screaming as well.

"Boys, Boys, Boys." Christina sighed.

"Yep."

Christina's parents were out of town, so Vivian invited her over to her house. They talked, and Christina told Vivian about her exciting wolf stories. They were sitting in Vivian's room at 1 am, when they heard a noise. Who else but the Four?

"Hey Mr. Happy." Vivian taunted.

"Shut up." Finn turned to Christina. "Sup."

"Hey."

Finn turned back to Vivian. "Why don't we all got to Tooley's bar? Everyone is over there."

"Nah." Vivian said.

"So is Jack." Finn persisted.

"Why should I give a damn?" Vivian said.

"Do you like him or something?" Christina asked.

"God no. I have a man of my own. Gabriel, leader of the pack."

"Hmmm, good choice." Christina giggled.

"Maybe you and Willem can keep an eye on him."

"What will you be doing?" Vivian asked annoyed.

"I will be showing Christina over here a good time."

"Come on, Viv. You need a night out." Willem said. Gregory and Ulf nodded in agreement. Vivian sighed and looked at Christina. Christina looked like she really wanted to go. Vivian agreed to go.

Vivian and Christina got dressed up. Christina had to borrow one of Vivian's dresses. Christina wore a blue and white, sparkly, spaghetti strapped dress. It made her look like an ice crystal. Vivian on the other hand wore the complete opposite. Vivian wore a strapless red dress. They both did their make up and the six of them headed off to Tooley's bar.

Finn immediately took Christina onto the dance floor. Willem looked at them with jealousy and made his way to the bar. Gregory and Ulf found themselves some girls, and Vivian was left alone. Suddenly a pair of hands shielded Vivian's eyes. Vivian smiled. She pulled off the hands and turned around. It was Esme.

"Hey mom."

"Hey."

"Where's your boy toy?" Vivian asked. Esme gave her daughter a look and smiled.

"In the bathroom. You know, that Jack is starting to get in some trouble." Esme said seriously.

"What happened?"

"He got in a fight with Rudy." Esme said with a look of concern.

"Why?" Vivian asked.

"I don't know, but before he left he shouted, "Soon, you'll be answering to me."" Esme said. "This pup is getting a little to power hungry if you ask me. And he thinks we're the rabbits."

Vivian nodded. Esme made her way to the bar, and Vivian walked outside. She took out her cell phone and called Gabriel.

"Hello?"

"It's Vivian."

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" Gabriel asked with concern.

"Wrong?"

"Come on, Vivian. I know when there's something wrong. What is it?"

"Why do you always assume something is wrong?" Vivian asked.

"Why else would you be calling me?" Gabriel chuckled. Vivian smiled, and couldn't keep that out of her voice.

"Maybe I called just to hear your voice, and because I miss you."

"You don't call me when I'm on pack business unless it's important. I know you, baby."

"You better. We're getting married." Vivian said. Gabriel chuckled on the other end. "Anyway, there's this new guy in the pack. And according to Esme, he started a fight with Rudy tonight."

"Hmmm." Gabriel pondered.

"I just thought I should tell you."

"Ok, well I got to go. But keep an eye on this guy. If anything else happens, let me know." Gabriel said quickly.

"Ok. Love you."

Gabriel smiled. "Love you, too."

They both hung up. Vivian turned around and smacked into Jack.

"Sweet moon! Don't scare me like that." Vivian said.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Jack said with a taunting tone.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it was. Why?"

"He's pack leader, right?"

"Yes."

"Not for long, because I'm challenging him to a fight. I'm going to be the leader soon. And your little pack, and you will be mine."

Before Vivian could say anything, Jack transformed and took off. Vivian ran inside. She quickly found Esme.

"Mom, where's Rudy?"

"At home, I think."

"Thanks, bye."

Vivian transformed and ran home. It was quicker that way. When she got home, she changed back to her human self and got dressed. She quickly found Rudy. He was in the kitchen.

"Hey Vivian." He said.

"Rudy, can Jack challenge Gabriel to be the leader?" Vivian asked. Rudy paused and thought. "I don't know. Let me look it up."

Rudy walked out of the room to go check on that. Christina and the Four walked through the door.

"What the hell, Viv? You just ran off all of a sudden." Gregory said.

"Yeah, what happened?" Willem asked.

"Pack business."

"So what's with this Jack guy?" Christina said. "He sounds like a fruit loop from what Finn was saying."

"I don't know. He just comes all of a sudden. And then he wants to be pack leader."

"So what exactly did he say to you?" Christina asked.

" Something like, "Soon, you and your pack will be mine."" Vivian said.

"Did you tell Gabriel?" Christina asked.

"Not yet. I'm waiting until I get an answer from Rudy."

As if on cue, Rudy walked in.

"So?"

Rudy nodded.

"What?" Vivian shouted. "That's insane. Then if anyone wanted to be pack leader, there would be fights all the time."

"Well, if an Ordeal has occurred within a month, and a newcomer wants to become leader. Its possible." Rudy explained.

"What a bunch of bull shit." Vivian said.

"Should I call Gabriel, or do you want to do the honors?"

"Allow me." Vivian said.

So when Vivian made the call, Gabriel agreed to come down immediately. The fight was set on Thursday, and that's when Gabriel came home. It was Thursday at about 5:00 pm. Vivian was laying on her bed, deep in her thoughts. _Who is this guy?, _Vivian thought. Vivian looked at her nightstand, and saw the necklace Jack had given her on Monday.

She picked it up, and looked at. Filled with disgust, Vivian through it at her wall. Throwing that necklace sent flashbacks and memories flooding through her head. She felt and remembered the same anger. And suddenly, Vivian realized who Jack really was.

"Aiden." Vivian whispered under her breath.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A New Leader

_How could I have been so stupid? It was so obvious, _Vivian thought. The necklace was a replica of the necklace Aiden had given her, and that's why he never showed his face. She ran as fast as she could to find Gabriel. She finally found him, by the river.

"Gabriel!" Vivian shouted. She was so glad he was back already. Gabriel stood up, and took Vivian in his arms. "I need to tell you-"

Gabriel cut her off with a kiss. The kiss was very intense and passionate. Gabriel took of his shirt. This was the best kiss Vivian had ever received. Suddenly, her words had vanished. Soon, Vivian was in nothing but her underwear, and she didn't recall how. Vivian laid on the green grass, as Gabriel continued to kiss her. And out of nowhere something tackled Gabriel to the ground.

Vivian stood up. It was Jack (Aiden).

"Damn Vivian, what you doing out here almost naked in the bushes?" Finn said laughing. Vivian turned around, and the whole pack was behind her. Apparently, the fight was now. Vivian covered up with her hands.

"She's going to get some action tonight!" Gregory shouted.

"Woo woo." The twins said in unison. Vivian glanced at Gabriel and Aiden. Both of them were transformed and were staring at each other, ready to make their move.

"Black panties. Nice." Finn said.

"Shut up, Finn."

Gabriel turned to look at Finn and the rest of the Four. He heard those comments and growled at them. That's when Aiden attacked. Gabriel was thrown off guard. Aiden pushed him in the air, and he landed with a loud thud. Gabriel whimpered in pain. Gabriel changed to half and half. Vivian ran to him.

Vivian was pissed.

Vivian transformed and hit Aiden fast and hard. Aiden recovered and looked at her with a look. Vivian growled, foaming spit almost coming out of her mouth. She pummeled Aiden to the ground without a problem. Aiden backed off, but Vivian didn't. He hurt her and the man she loved. He rejected her, and he was one of them. She didn't want to hurt him, she wanted to kill him. Vivian pinned Aiden to the ground. Vivian bit him, and he started to bleed. But that wasn't enough for her.

Finally, Vivian realized what she did and calmed down and stopped. Aiden transformed to his human self and so did Vivian. Vivian won. She looked around the pack. Shocks and open mouths filled the pack's faces.

"How?" Vivian said. "How could you reject me when you were just like me?"

"I wasn't until that night I tried to kill you." Aiden said softly. "I must have been bitten during all of the chaos. About 2 weeks ago was when I had my first change. And then I understood what beauty you had, and realized it was a mistake to let you go. I wanted to tell you, but you wouldn't listen to me. I figured if you knew who I really was, you wouldn't let me join the pack."

"No shit meat-boy!" Finn shouted.

"You have some nerve." Vivian said ignoring Finn. "You make me sick. How could you?"

"I'm one of you now. Don't you see? I accept who you are now." Aiden pleaded. This had not worked out the way he hoped.

"No. _You_ don't see. If you loved me you would have accepted me from the beginning. But you didn't. Gabriel loves me, way more than you ever will. Just go!" Vivian shouted.

"Yeah! Don't you come near this town again. Or we'll hunt you down!" Finn shouted.

Vivian faced the rest of her pack. They still looked at her with amazement and awe.

"What are you all staring at?"

"Vivian, you won." Gabriel said. Vivian turned around. "You're the new pack leader."

"What?"

"You won the fight. You're the leader now."

_Not again, _Vivian thought. The last time she interfered with a fight, she became head bitch. Now she's head leader. Vivian looked at Gabriel.

"You're ok, right?"

Gabriel nodded. "I'm fine now, but are you ok?"

This whole experience was enough to make Vivian's head spin.

Later that night, when Vivian and Gabriel were all alone, they celebrated Vivian's victory. I think you all know how. Once again, they were both on the ground, half naked, and making out. That's when they heard a noise. Gabriel sighed. Vivian went on with the kiss. But the sound came again. This time Vivian heard it too.

"I'll be right back." Gabriel said.

"Where are you going?" Vivian asked.

"I'm going to see where that noise is coming from."

Gabriel got up and left for a moment.

"Damn Vivian, what you doing out here almost naked in the bushes _again?_"

Vivian looked up. It was Finn. He was dressed in nothing but his boxers.

"I wouldn't be talking." Vivian replied with a smirk.

"Say, want to have a three some with me and Christina?" Finn asked.

"No thanks."

"Come on, Gabriel isn't here." Finn persisted. Gabriel came out from behind a tree. He looked at Finn with an angry look.

"OH SHIT!" Finn ran the in the opposite direction.

"I'm going to get you wolf boy!" Gabriel shouted. They both transformed, and Gabriel chased after him along the river.

"Men." Christina sighed. Vivian nodded in agreement.

7 Years Later… 

"Fuck you!"

"Damien!" Vivian said sternly. "Don't use that word."

Vivian cuddled next to her husband Gabriel. The two of them watched their kids Damien, Peter, Jake, Ralph, and Robert play with the Four. Vivian smiled at her five young pups. They were the next generation of the Five. Gabriel smiled at his wife, who was 7 months pregnant with another one. But this time, they were expecting a little girl. Victoria. Gabriel always said that she would be exactly like her mother. This frightened the Four. There was another Vivian to kick their ass. But Vivian saw her as another great leader to take over when she was gone.

"So Viv, I was wondering something." Finn said.

"What?"

"Are you still up for that three some?"

Gabriel gritted his teeth, and gave out a growl.

"Oh SHIT!" Finn went running off. And Gabriel chased after him.

"Men." Christina said. Vivian nodded in agreement. Some things just never change.

**The End**


End file.
